


La Mort Vient

by SeeMeInTheShadows



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Consequences, Deathfic, Drabble, Gen, Murder, Teddygozilla, return to the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMeInTheShadows/pseuds/SeeMeInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In other news, a man was found dead in his home today."</p>
<p>In which, the Lyoko Warriors find out that while Lyoko might just be virtual, reality was a lot more unforgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mort Vient

"In other news, a man was found dead in his home early Tuesday. Paramedics responded to the call around seven that morning. According to his wife, he fell with no warning while talking to her. It appears that he suffered a heart attack, though a hospital spokesperson revealed that his heart had seemed to be in perfect working order. An autopsy is scheduled and police are investigating the report.  Foul play has not yet been ruled out."

Jeremie got up and quickly turned off the TV before it could show the next story. The other four stayed completely silent for a few minutes.

"Tuesday.  Seven o' clock," Ulrich murmured. "There was a Xana Attack and we returned at about seven." He looked at Jeremie. "You don't think…"

Jeremie turned and looked out of the window without saying a word. Aelita was just staring at the screen, a look of surprise and horror on her face. Odd had his head leaning on the chair and his eyes closed. But his eyebrows were creased and there was a pained expression on his face.

Yumi moved a little closer to Ulrich, crushing him between her and Odd. She stared at him, and in a low, small voice, whispered, "I do think."

They had just murdered a man.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a drabble, but I'm going to mark this as incomplete so I can post some of my darker fics, all grouped up nice and neat. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
